Marshall The Blushing, Innocent, Uke!
by KNDfreak
Summary: In which Marshall discovers something about himself that has always been there, and finding out Everest's dirty little secret. Before you get your hopes up, NO, it isn't a MarshallxEverest pairing, but you'll find out what is a pairing when you read it ;) Featuring Fangirl!Everest. You will be seeing more of her in the future.
1. Chapter 1

One day, Marshall had decided to go visit Everest and her mate, Bruno, up at the mountains alone. The team really haven't been seeing much of the Husky or the Border Collie lately - Bruno, because he wasn't a rescue dog and Everest because they haven't been needing her as often - so the Dalmatian thought it was a good idea to drop by, to check and see if they were okay. He had wanted his own mate, Chase, to come, but he and Ryder had something to do, so they wouldn't been able to make it. After promising them he would be careful, Marshall made his way to Jake's mountain. Once there, he began searching for Jake, Carla, Bruno, or Everest.

"Hello? Jake? You in there?" He asked, knocking on his cabin.

No answer.

He hummed, turning around towards Everest's snow plow and realized the door was open.

"Everest? Bruno? You guys home?" He asked, peeking inside. Seeing nothing, the pup sighed once more and was about to head back to the lookout, when a sudden piece of paper caught his eye. "Huh? What's this?" Taking it, Marshall realized it was part of a magazine, but it was the title that caught his interest. "The Seme/Uke quiz? What's that? And why does Everest have it?" Not coming up with an answer, Marshall shrugged. "Well, if it's a quiz, it might be fun to do. If I take it, maybe the others will come back!"

So Marshall sat down and began taking the quiz.

 _1\. Do you enjoy licking things?_

Marshall blinked.

"What kind of question is that?" He asked himself, but then thought about it. As a dog, it never bothered him before, so of course the answer will be yes. But then, there were certain things Marshall wished he hadn't licked, and it was kind of annoying how the urge to lick everything came so suddenly.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Chase popped into his mind and the Dalmatian blushed.

He...didn't mind licking Chase. Chase was usually the one bathing him, and Marshall just found it in his heart to do the same. For Chase, it meant that he felt completely safe with Marshall, and that he loved him, so he wanted to shower the Dalmatian with affection. It made his heart flutter.

Thinking on that, Marshall circled his answer - or at least, the one closest to it.

 _Whatever's in front of me (Licks lips)_

That...was the weirdest answer Marshall had ever came across - but none of them would have fit the bill of saying yes instead.

 _2\. Have you ever brought dye for yourself?_

Marshall blinked again. What kind of quiz is this?

Already knowing the answer, Marshall circled, again, the closest answer he could find.

 _It's really not my thing_

Marshall sighed. Everest sure have weird tastes, he thought. First liver-anything, and now quizzes that don't make sense!

 _3\. Have you ever tied someone up?_

Suddenly, Marshall felt like squirming.

What is _with_ these questions? Marshall couldn't tie someone up, because Marshall was a dog! He had no hands or fingers to tie _anyone_ up with! The heck, is this quiz for humans? If so, why does Everest have it? And why so many weird questions?

Then again, there was that one time when Marshall was hogtied by his own jump rope. How'd that happen, he will never know.

 _I'm always the one getting tortured (sobs)_

Marshall winced. That answer didn't sound pleasant, but truth be told, Marshall usually was the one getting hurt. It kind of make sense if you look at how many times he's crashed into the other pups.

 _4\. Have you ever been tied up?_

Marshall didn't even waste time.

 _It's just one of many tortures I have to endure_

Again, what is with the torture?! Marshall wasn't being tortured! He was just naturally clumsy. Suddenly, a dark thought came to him and he frowned in concern.

Was...was _Everest_ being the one tortured? If so, by Bruno? Suddenly, Marshall felt concern for his friend.

 _5\. What kind of shoes do you wear?_

Marshall was really beginning to suspect Everest had taken this quiz from Jake or Carla. How else would it explain the weird questions?

 _I go barefoot_

 _6\. Would you feel guilty for taken advantage of someone?_

Marshall paused.

Was Everest being taken advantage of? Or Carla? Well, no. Marshall knew Jake, he knew he loved Carla, and would never want to hurt her, so that went out the window fast. But Marshall was having doubts about Bruno. Sure, he's a nice guy and all, a movie star, but...if he was hurting Everest behind closed doors, then, as a friend, Marshall would have to step in.

 _Of course. I'd do my best to make it up to them_

 _7\. Your weapon of choice?_

Marshall's jaw dropped.

Wh...what?

 _My charming smile_

There. It was the only sane answer anyway!

 _8\. Do you have any piercings?_

 _No, but (gets hot thinking about my partner's piercings)_

 _9\. Alcohol?_

 _Well, I've never tried_

 _10\. What kind of vehicle do you drive?_

 _I take the bus_

 _11\. How do you eat your ice cream?_

 _I don't eat ice cream_

 _12\. What gift would you give to your partner?_

 _Candy or plushie_

 _13\. What's your ideal pet?_

Marshall paused at that, remembering his own pet frog, who had, sadly passed away two years ago. He frowned, but continued with the quiz. He couldn't help but smirk at one of the answers, though, but resisted choosing it.

There was only one German Shepherd for him anyway.

 _A kitten or something cute_

 _14\. How do you order at a restaurant?_

 _Tell them what I want_

 _15\. The server brings you the wrong food. What do you do?_

 _I'm use to disappointments. I'll eat it anyway_

 _16\. You catch someone checking out your partner. You:_

Marshall had to breathed heavily through his nose for this. It's not quite uncommon for other dogs, female, to be checking Chase out, and every time, there was sting of jealously inside his chest, but Chase reassured him that they didn't matter, and that he loved HIM, not the females.

Still didn't mean Marshall wouldn't bite their heads off though.

 _Feel lucky that I have such a attractive partner_

 _17\. Your dream occupation?_

 _It'd be fun to be in a band! (peace sign)_

 _18\. Your favorite accessory?_

 _My leash and collar_

 _19\. What costume would you wear to a masquerade?_

 _A Renaissance costume, or something classy, that perhaps matches my partner_

 _20\. What kind of music do you listen to?_

 _Whatever my partner's listening to_

 _21\. Do you usually find yourself on top or bottom?_

Marshall tilted his head. He wasn't sure what the question meant, but usually, often, he finds himself on the bottom of a lot of things. _Including Chase._ A voice in his head snickered, making Marshall blush.

 _Bottom, unless I catch my partner sleeping (twirls rope behind back)_

After that, Marshall checked his results, and...he stared.

 _You got: Innocent Uke!  
Cute and sweet, and most gentle of all ukes, whips and chains are not for you - you just want someone to love you. You are often spotted in candy shops wearing furry kitty ears, where you sure to be noticed by a Romantic Seme, whose protective instincts will kick in and will only want to take you home and love and protect you. And you, of course, will be more than happy to spend the rest of your life baking cookies for your seme._

 _Most compatible with: Romantic Seme  
Least compatible with: Sadistic Seme, Don't Fuck With Me Seme_

Marshall just stared, mind going blank.

"Marshall?" Marshall looked up and saw Everest coming up to him, frowning. When she spotted the paper in his hand -er, paw - she couldn't help but blush, tail hiding behind her legs. "Um, I can explain-"

"Please do, but the first thing I want to know is," Marshall continued to give her a deadpanned look. "What is a Uke? And a Seme?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Er, well, you see, it's like this," Everest coughed, the red in her face turning darker the more Marshall kept staring at her. She coughed in her paw before puffing out her chest, a serious look on her face. Well, if she was going to be outed like this, might as well take it in stride. "A uke is a Japanese term, usually referring to couples of the same sex, that basically means you're the submissive one in the relationship - another word for that is bottom."

Marshall blinked.

"O...okay..."

"And the term, Seme, refers to the dominate one in the relationship - another word for that is top." Everest said. Once again, Marshall blinked, confused, but at least he got some knowledge of it.

"Oh. Okay."

"Okay?" Everest questioned, raising an eyebrow. Marshall cocked his head to the side.

"Is...there something wrong with accepting that? I mean, I don't really understand, but I think I got the gist of it. Must be uncomfortable having to be in the same position all the time." He said. Everest stared at him, expression blank.

"What? What are you talking about?" She asked.

"Well, you said that semes are people on top and ukes are on the bottom. I am assuming you meant like, sitting or whatever." Marshall asked, shrugging his shoulders. Everest stared at him, long and hard, before taking a deep breath. Once released, her face became even redder.

"I meant sex. Like...mating, sex."

"Oh..."

Three...two...one...

"WHAT?!"

"Well, I mean, that's not ALL the term stands for," Everest started, chuckling nervously as Marshall looked at her with his jaw dropped. "But that's the first thing that comes to people's mind when they hear those words. Generally speaking, it's more or less referring to one's personality. That's what that quiz is, a personality quiz!"

"And...and I'm a supposed Innocent Uke? What does that even _mean_?" Marshall stuttered, blushing. Everest gave him a small smile.

"It means you won't be taken advantage of by Badass Semes who wants to have their wicked ways with you. If anything, you'll attract Heartthrobs Semes instead, who wants to be in a loving relationship with you." She said, before cocking her head to the side in a slight pause. "Come to think of it, is Chase a mixture of a Badass _and_ a Romantic Seme? You poor thing."

"H-how? W-what? WHERE DID YOU LEARN ALL OF THIS?!"

"My pervious owner showed it to me," Everest yipped, wagging her tail. "She told me all about these things, and since then, I have been hooked."

"...So, like, are these terms relevant at all?" Marshall asked, looking down at the ground.

"What cha mean? Like I said, it's about personality. There are some people in the world that are destined to be bottoms - like you, for example."

"Everest!" Marshall yelped, blushing. Everest just smiled.

"It's true. The moment I saw you, I knew you were going to be someone's uke, you're too cute to be anything else." She said, making the Dalmatian blush even more.

"W-well, what about you? Aren't you a uke as well?"

"Actually, I'm a Chibi Seme."

"WHAT?!"

Everest shrugged her shoulders.

"Well, I mean...the test isn't wrong. I can be naughty as well, and top my mate." She said, her tail still wagging. Marshall could only stare at her, his mind...so far gone, it wasn't funny.

"B-but, aren't you bottom? You are literally a submissive! And what the heck is a Chibi Seme?!" Marshall yelled.

"A Chibi Seme is a seme that acts like a uke, but is actually quite dominate on a personal level. I'm most compatible with Flaming Ukes and Badass Ukes." Everest said. "As for being submissive, sure, why not? But that all depends on the relationship I'm in. Like I said, these terms are mostly for same sex couples. Since I'm not in one, of course this wouldn't make sense since I would be the one taking it."

"Okay, okay! I don't need the mental picture," Marshall said, shivering as Everest giggled. "So if it's for same sex couples, why did you take it?"

"For fun," Everest said, shrugging her shoulders before smirking, blue eyes glinting. "But that doesn't mean I don't think about it."

Marshall choked. "W-what?"

"Oh yes," Everest giggled. "I thought about what would it be like if I was in a relationship of the same sex, and I can see why Chibi Seme would suit me the most." She smirked once again. "I would have Skye eating out of my paws."

Again, Marshall choked.

"Y-you...thought about...being in a relationship...with SKYE?!" He squeaked.

"I don't see why not. I don't have a problem, obviously, Skye's the only girl besides me on the team, and she's really pretty looking. I would ask Bruno for a threesome, foursome if Rubble's into it, but Bruno isn't a sharing type." Everest said. Marshall's face couldn't get any redder. "Hey Marshall?"

He made the mistake of looking up at Everest evil face.

"Do you want to know about Yaoi?"


	3. Chapter 3

"Should I start running?" Marshall asked, trying to make himself small as Everest stared at him with glee.

An evil glee.

"Nonono, you must understand! Yaoi is wonderful!" She squealed, blushing as rainbows and sparkles appeared in the background. Marshall could only stare at the scene she was causing, quietly wondering to himself about how he could make rainbows like that.

"I...I am almost afraid to ask, but...what...what is Yaoi?" He asked. The look being sent his way made Marshall whimper, still trying to make himself even smaller than before.

"I'm glad you ask, Marshall old buddy, old pal of mine!" Everest said, just before rushing into her dog house and began searching around for...something. Marshall watched her make a mess of her pup house while continuing the conversation. "You see, Yaoi," She appeared once again, a poster in her hand. When Marshall caught the image, his face was lit on fire. "Is also a Japanese term for male on male sex. There is also the term, Shounen Ai, which means boy's love and is considered fluff in the Yaoi fandom."

Marshall was too busy staring at the poster, which happens to show two naked men screwing each other, their faces flushed and red, while the man taking it from behind stared at his partner in what Marshall assumed to be annoyance and pleasure.

Marshall's brain died.

"W-wha? Why? Just why?" He stuttered, looking at Everest, who giggled.

"Because it's soooo hot! Two smexy ass men mating with each other? Hello! That's every girl's wet dream!"

Somewhere in the background, a voice shouted "NOT MINE" all the while, weeping over their heterosexual OTP.

"What do you mean? Are _girls_ into this?!"

"Yes."

"WHY?!"

"Because it's hot. Seriously. Take two of the hottest men on Earth, picture them having sex, and BOOM! Nosebleed." Everest said, smirking as Marshall continued to stare at her, eyes wide and face red. "The term for girls who likes Yaoi are called Fujoshi. Guys who likes Yaoi are called Fudanshi."

"I don't understand..."

"Maybe we should watch some shouen ai anime, it'll probably be better for you so we can ease your way into the fandom. You are not ready for the hardcore stuff yet." Everest tisked, going back into her pup house and searched for it. If Marshall's face was any redder...

"Hardcore? What do you mean?"

"I mean, the chain and whips, and semes being assholes to their ukes, torturing them, full on body-to-body, naked, sweaty, cum-making, begging, humiliation, overprotective asses that the ukes love, the heartbreak, the hot smex that's bound to happen soon, over-the-top BDSM lifestyle...eh...that sort of thing, hardcore." Everest answered.

"..."

"Eh? Marshall? You there?" Everest peaked her head out to see the Dalmatian had fainted, face still red and even a little bit of blood dripping from his nose. She sighed. "Such a newb. Yaoi fangirls could hold out much longer while blood drip down their nose." She smirked. "Aww, Chase, you caught yourself a really good uke. Please don't break him."


	4. Chapter 4

"Okay, let's see if I can transform you into a Yaoi fan, Marshall-kun!" Everest said with a determined look on her face, lips curved into a small smirk. There was an even a bright light coming from behind her in the background.

Marshall stared.

"...What?"

"Well, I mean, you're already in a gay relationship," That does not mean every gay person is into yaoi, damn it. "I'd figured we should complete the circle by getting you into your own kin! Even if the majority of your kin is straight women who gets off on gay sex."

Once again, Marshall's brain died.

"... _What_?" He asked, voice just a tad bit higher than normal. Everest bobbed her head, smiling all the while.

"Yes, I know, you're shock that a bunch of lonely women would find two men having sex with each other is enjoyable. Believe, you're not the first and you're not the last. When I saw my owner was into it, I was like 'OMG, humans are weird!' But I have been in the Fandom for a long time, and honestly? You'll get use to it. It's like sex." Everest eyes went wide as an idea popped into her head. "Hey, that's what you should be thinking, Marshall-kun! Think of Yaoi as sex, even if that's what it is!"

"I am so confused right now," Marshall said, giving the Husky a blank look. "And why the Kun all of the sudden? We're not in Japan."

"Think of the Yaoi Fandom as your Romantic Seme, Marshall-kun. Since you're a Innocent Uke, you would be shy and nervous and most likely completely freaked out by the fact that someone - the Yaoi Fandom - has taken interest in you. Not to worry! As your lover, we, the Yaoi Fandom, promise to take good care of you and pamper you until you are ready for the next step." Everest said, still with a grin on her face.

"Everest, I know you're weird, but this is taking it a step too far."

"It makes sense! You're a new kid on the block, and we don't want to scare you-"

"I'm already scared."

"So, we just have to make sure your nice and comfortable while you're in our presence. Um," Everest rolled her eyes up to the sky, thinking. "Usually, with newcomers, us, the Yaoi Fandom, would recommend a bunch of shounen ai for first timers, but I don't think you're ready for that either."

"What? Why not?" Marshall asked.

"Don't take this the wrong way, Marshall-kun, but ah, you seem...very innocent. I don't think you can handle two boys kissing very well." Everest said, blushing while Marshall's jaw dropped.

"Lies! Chase and I kiss all the time!"

"On the lips?"

"..."

Marshall looked down, kicking a small rock as his face turned red.

"N-no. We're not ready for that yet." He said. Everest tisked, looking at him with pity in her eyes.

"Well, before you can lose your virginity, we need to do something about this innocent thing. Clearly, you wouldn't be able to handle kissing, let alone two guys having sex, so what I suggest is studying." She said. Marshall blinked.

"Studying?"

Everest gave him a firm nod.

"Studying. Research all the Yaoi terms, get a sense of what it means, and then watch it all in reality." Everest said. "Only after that, we can watch shounen ai animes. Once the basics are down, we'll slowly ease our way into your hole, Marshall-kun!"

"WHAT?!"

Marshall's face had never been so red. Ever.

Everest cocked her head to the side.

"Well, studying, researching, and shounen ai is considered lube. They are the necessary preps we need in order for us, the Yaoi Fandom, to make sweet love to your innocent body."

"STOP TALKING ABOUT SEX! THIS IS SO AWAKARD!"

"But, Marshall-kun, you'll enjoy it!"

"NO! THIS IS CRAZY! I NEVER WANTED THIS! I JUST WANTED TO TAKE THE QUIZ FOR FUN!"

"But Marshall-kun...!"

"AND STOP ADDING SUFFIX TO MY NAME! WE'RE NOT JAPANESE!"


End file.
